El secreto de Issei
by God Naruto and natsu
Summary: Issei guarda un secreto que podía hacer temblar a todo el mundo, ahora como una nueva identidad, busca alejarse de su pasado mientras el salva al mundo entero, incluido los que andan más allá de las naciones elementales; Mokuton Naruto, Godlike Naruto, no pervertido Naruto/Issei, Clasificación M por palabras extremas y violencia además de limones (posiblemente), Issei X harem
1. el despertar

**Aquí el autor ha decidido poner una nueva historia debido a que está inspirada en la historia de un autor que me pereció muy buena su historia**

 **OJO: esta historia solo está inspirada pero no copiada, a ver si alguien se confunde y las tenemos aquí,**

 **Espero que la disfruten, no os olvidéis de decir si os gustan o no esta historia**

 **Renuncia: no soy dueño de Naruto o Highchool DXD o de sus canon originales y advierto también que eso pertenece a sus respectivos autores**

* * *

Issei estaba tumbado en la cama, estaba que echaba humo con sus tonterías de querer salvar a su Boucho y así tenerla para él, él pensó por primera vez que hubiese pasado si no estaría tan débil o una mejor pregunta, porqué el estaba tan débil, estaba harto y cansado de que lo tomen por nada en el mundo, estaba harto de la gente que le menospreciase y sobre todo estaba muy quemado de la gente arrogante e in subordinante como lo era Riser Phenex, no podía soportar más a ese tío, solo esperaba que pudiese matarlo, para entonces Ddraig entró en una zona mental (ojo, no paisaje mental) donde estaba él y dijo gritando

 **"IDIOTA, ¿ACASO CREES QUE ENCERRÁNDOTE EN TUS PROPIOS SUEÑOS LO CONSEGUIRÁS TODO?, LA RESPUESTA ES NO, JAMÁS NINGUNO DE MIS PORTADORES SE HA DADO EL CAMINO ATRÁS"** dice el dragón gigante

"¿Y QUÉ QUIERES QUE HAGA? EN LA VIDA ME HE SENTIDO TAN HUMILLADO" justo cuando Issei quiso continuar más su farfullo apareció una puerta en los salones donde estaba atada con cadenas y doce candados que claramente estaban en la puerta "¡¿Qué demonios?!"

 **"Esa puerta siempre ha estado allí incluso antes de que yo estuviera en tu cuerpo, no la he podido abrir por mucho que intentase forzarla, ¿Qué escondes socio?"** dijo Ddraig desafiante

"No lo sé, jamás he visto esa puerta aquí" dice Issei

"Eso es obra mía" oyeron una voz claramente pero no sabían de donde venía "me manifestaré, tontos"

Apareció una especie de mujer con dos cuernos sobre la cabeza, tres ojos en la cara, pintalabios tan rojos como el fuego carmesí de la destrucción de los Bael-Gremory, dos de sus ojos estaban blancos sin pupilas y el otro situado en la frente era anillado con el fondo rojo y con tres comas en cada anillo dándole un total de nueve comas, llevaba ropa de princesa del antiguo Japón

Issei y Ddraig se sorprendieron al verla así, era como decir que había aparecido de la nada, Issei era un poco desconfiado de quién era esa señora, pero no pudo evitar el dejo de preocupación que tuvo frente a su querida Boucho

"Tu antes no eras así de idiota, antes hubieses dado todo lo que sabes hasta la muerte sin importar el costo, pero las razones de que te trajeron aquí fueron las siguientes que verás si cruzas la puerta, solo yo con mi poder la puedo desencadenar, es por esa razón por la que Ddraig no pudo abrirla" dice la mujer con un carácter estoico inmutable

Las cadenas de la puerta cayeron y Ddraig vio con asombro todo lo que él había vivido, ahora ya sabía porque era pervertido, era simplemente una máscara por todo su dolor y todos los traumas que él sufrió, vio con asombro como se hacía amigo de Katase y Murayama en un viaje con su familia cuando tenía siete años y les dijo sobre su máscara, obviamente no querían golpearle pero por su orgullo como espadachines debieron y la verdad se les notaba bastante tristes

La imagen cambió y vieron la antigua vida de Naruto Uzumaki y de como fue traicionado de la peor forma posible por todos los que el conocía, cuando su supuesto hermano lo traicionó intentando matarlo por solo el poder que le ofrecía Orochimaru, para cuando Issei quiso recordar que estaba pasando, vio lo que en sus pesadillas sucedía, era como una especie de cadalso antiguo que se utilizaba en Japón o bien para suicidarse o bien para ejecutar a una persona y vio como su versión antigua estaba de rodillas atado de manos frontal, vio el acuerdo que tuvieron Kurama y Kaguya Ootsutsuki para que Naruto viva lejos de allí, de las naciones elementales

Para cuando Sasuke, que fue recuperado con éxito, avanzó hacia él, el puso una sonrisa y dijo 'un día se necesitará mi ayuda y ese día no estaré allí, escuchadme bien Konoha, habéis perdido a un aliado muy leal y si lo buscáis y le incitáis, habréis ganado un enemigo muy poderoso' dicho esto se desvaneció en polvo y un destello amarillo

"BASTA" dice Issei transformándose en Naruto "no he olvidado quien soy, y de quienes eran mis verdaderos padres, pero Uzumaki Naruto murió el miso día que lo intentaron ejecutar" dice transformándose en lo que era antes "ahora soy Hyodou Issei, reencarnación de Asura Ootsutsuki y heredero del Mokuton de Hashirama-jiji"

"¿Tienes lo que hay que tener, Asura Ootsutuski para enseñar las artes del Ninjutsu y del Ninshuu a los demonios y a los dragones por igual?" Pregunta Kaguya Ootsutuski

"Sí" dice Issei en un susurro

"No te he oído"

"Sí" dice más fuerte pero inaudible para la mujer

"Dilo más fuerte" recrimina la mujer

"SÍ" grita al final Issei para que Kaguya le pasase la bendición Ootsutsuki

Mientras en el exterior todos vieron como una luz envolvía a Issei para hacerle crecer más fuerte y materializarse una armadura que puede ser fácilmente confundible con la de un samurai novato o de un ninja de asalto pesado de antaño, mientras Grayfia había llegado para ver la luz que envolvía a Issei, para cuando este se levantó, él ya no poseía la misma ropa o el mismo todo de pelo y de ojos

Grayfia estaba sin palabras mientras que el séquito Gremory también, no sabían lo que había pasado ni mucho menos saber lo que le ha pasado a Issei

"Issei" dice la criada con voz sorprendida "¿Qué...?"

"¿Donde está Boucho?" dice con una voz grave incluso para un adolescente sorprendiendo a todo el grupo Gremory, Grayfia solo señaló a una dirección, en particular a un edificio y vieron con asombro como raíces de madera brotaron del suelo para absorber a Issei hasta no dejar ni rastro

"Eeeeh ¿qué ha pasado?" dice Kiba confundido

 **En la ceremonia de Riser Phenex**

"Señores y señoras e clase alta, ha llegado el día para que nuestros dos casas se unifiquen bajo el matrimonio, la casa Phenex y la casa Gremory estarán unidas para siempre por el matrimonio propuesto por los antiguos cabezas de los clanes, si más mi novia Rias Gremory" dice Riser Phenex y Rias apareció en la ceremonia con el vestido de novia yendo al altar muy a su pesar y no pudo evitar que las lágrimas se escapasen de sus ojos, el sacerdote los unió en el altar y dijo

"Si hay alguien que no quiere que esta ceremonia se inicie que hable ahora o calle para siempre..." un terremoto se escuchó en el techo y oyeron

 **"Mokuton: Kyodaina Mokusei Handoru (elemento de madera: puño gigante de madera)"** dice una voz y todos vieron como el techo fue penetrado por una gigantesca mano de madera, todos los guardias se pusieron en defensa pero solo oyeron el golpeteo de palmas de el Mao Sirzenchs Lucifer

"Haces una gran entrada ¿eh, Issei?" dice Sirzenchs "por lo que veo has recuperado tus memorias y tus poderes, bien por ti"

La mano de madera descendió hasta que dar en el centro de la sala y vio con asombro como un hombre de traje raro descendía hasta quedar en el suelo, vieron con asombro como Sirzenchs lo llamó por uno de sus siervos Gremory, Riser se enfadó por su ceremonia sagrada

"Así que eres tu ¿eh? demonio de clase baja, me sorprende que pudieses hacer todo esto, pero ¡¿cómo te atreves a interrumpir una ceremonia sagrada para dos casas?!" dice Riser enfurecido

"¿Dos casas? ¿o son solo la tuya para empezar?" dice Issei con una clama mortal que ninguno reconoció y a Riser le dio un escalofrío

"P-Pues claro que son para las dos ¿no ves que nuestros padres hicieron ese contrato para que los demonios de clase ata floreciesen?" dice Riser e Issei le mando tal KI que a los demonios jóvenes les dio mucho miedo y casi desmayos mientras que los adultos incluido Sirzenchs estaban paralizados en el sitio, Riser estaba apunto de perder la conciencia

"No me mientas cabrón, tuviste un hermano y lo mataste solo para poder casarte con la heredera de los Gremory, descubrí sus cenizas en tu dormitorio" dice Issei elevando un bote de cenizas que supuestamente era el hermano de Riser llamado Arashi Phenex elevando los jadeos entre los padres de Riser y los demonios restantes

Riser se quedó congelado y Rias se horrorizó, hay es donde estaba su primer amor, obviamente solo le conoció por dos semanas y no hicieron nada más que convertirse en amigos, pero ella había tenido sentimientos por el y Riser lo sabía, el cabrón debió haber matado a su hermano solo para que pudiese casarse con ella, la enfermaba bastante

"Riser, ¿es eso cierto?" grita su padre con una voz de ultratumba muy mortal "dijiste que tu hermano... murió mientras dormía" dice cayendo en la cuenta

"Por supuesto que lo es, ¿quién si no, por su obsesión de creerse aquí el mejor que otros incluido desde su propia familia estaría dispuesto a todo para reproducirse con la que él cree que es perfecta para él?" dice Issei con una voz de sabiduría suprema

"PUTO CABRÓN, NO TE LLAMO HIJO DE PUTA PORQUE TU MADRE ES MUY ELEVADA PARA TI Y PARA MI" grita Rias elevando su poder de la destrucción siendo retenida por raíces de madera "SUÉLTAME, ISSEI, ESTE PUTO CABRÓN MERECE PAGAR POR LO QUE HA HECHO A ARASHI-KUN"

"Por mucho que me guste será el juicio de Lucifer-sama, el quién decida su destino" dice Issei relajando a Rias "Lucifer-sama, usted decide" dice cogiendo a Riser por las manos y obligándolo a arrodillarse ante ellos

"Suéltame, maldito" dice Riser intentando quemar sus ataduras pero descubrió que él no podía

"Gracias, Issei-kun, Riser Phenex por las pruebas encontradas sobre la desaparición y la muerte de Arashi a tus manos yo Lucifer te condeno a la ejecución inmediata, Issei-kun puede impartir la justicia

"Gracias Lucifer-sama, Rias ¿quieres participar? el daño que te hizo fue grande y mi Mokuton podía unirse a tu Hakai-Ryoku (poder de destrucción) para ejecutarle y que sufra lo mismo que pasó su hermano, solamente tienes que poner el poder a mis raíces y será ejecutado" dice Issei y Rias asiente

"Esto es por lo que le hiciste a Arashi, cabrón" dice con gran veneno Rias

 **"Mokuton Kumiawase Hijutsu: Hakai-tekina Mori no Jikkoo (Jutsu de madera oculto combinado: Ejecución forestal destructiva)"** dice Issei y las raíces atraparon el cuello, los brazos y las piernas de Riser y cuando Rias puso su poder de destrucción en el Mokuton y la agonía para Riser empezó, estaba gritando tan fuerte que los demonios creyeron que estaba en una sala de tortura, estaba gritando como ningún humano o demonio haría y para cuando quisieron recordar hubo un gran

 **boooooooom**

Una pequeña pero fuerte explosión redujo a cenizas a Riser para no volverse a levantar jamás, Riser Phenex, estaba muerto

"Vaya, no creía que esto pasaría, lo lamento lo de vuestro hijo señor y señora Phenex, los dos" dice Sirzenchs

"No lo sientas por Riser, esa malcriada persona, no es nuestro hijo, y jamás lo será ahora, ahora sé que Arashi descansa en paz" dice la señora Phenex al conocer la verdad sobre Arashi

Vieron la tierna escena de como Issei era abrazado por Rias para consolarse y él no lo rechazó "Je, creo que Rias va a querer casarse con alguien que si merece ser de alta cuna, veré si se merece ser de alta o final clase por el poder y la inteligencia que nos ha demostrado y además sin el Boosted Geard" dice Sirzenchs haciendo asentir a los adultos para saber si era digno de la final o alta clase

 **Tres días después**

A Issei, la vida le iba genial, no tenía ahora ningún deber como demonio de final clase debido a que venció a los cuatro Maos en un combate mano a mano dos días antes por la mañana, y con su habilidad recién descubierta que podía hacer oro de la nada debido a los minerales de la madera y la tierra Jutsus y su afinidad para el viento, la tierra, el agua y el fuego logró crear el oro suficiente para comprarse un terreno al lado de la casa de los Gremorys, sobra decirse que su combate se extendió por todo el infierno al ver claramente como los Maos eran vencidos por un simple chico de dieciséis años nada más ni nada menos, fue promovido para la final clase y lo aceptó

Con su habilidad para el oro y los minerales preciosos creados a partir del agua el fuego y la tierra pudo tener suficiente dinero para apoyar a los Gremory y para comparase una parcela en el bosque y el claro bastante grande, digamos que cinco veces más grande que el castillo Sitri y Gremory juntos

Con sus Evil-Pieces pasó algo inesperado, debido a la energía que Issei poseía y a la fuerza de voluntad que tenía, todas sus Evil-Pieces eran mutadas hasta el punto que parecían diamantes, fue algo impresionante, pero eso le acarreó más problemas, debido a que Rias estaba de depresión por lo que le pasó a su antiguo amor, Issei tuvo que ir a hablar con ella, no se sabe lo que pasó pero Rias abrazó a Issei y dijo que gracias por haberla salvado y que gracias por resolver el misterio de Arashi Phenex, el sin duda y ella aceptaron el contrato de matrimonio por sus padres, hecho para que por lo menos la descendencia Gremory no sucumba y para que Rias esté feliz

Esto, acarreó muchos problemas, los contratos de matrimonio le llovieron como panes en una panadería, y solo era el primer día, Sona que vio todo desde su televisor familiar, vio con asombro como su hermana decía que quería tener un contrato de matrimonio para Issei, al menos que él supiese que ella estaba dispuesta, esto creó un poco de hostilidad entre la casa Sitri y la Gremory, pero Issei, siendo el menta listo que era ahora, dijo que podía arreglar algo para hacer saber que su relación con ambas casas no decayese, y así tras varias horas y horas interminables de charla aceptó casarse con una de los Maos y heredera Gremory bajo el apruebo de los padres

 **Al día siguiente**

Issei despertó con ambas chicas tanto de la casa Gremory como la de la Sitri desnudas una a cada lado de su cama, si hubiese sido como antes, un pervertido sin remedio, hubiese disfrutado y mucho con una hemorragia nasal de nivel tres para la diversión de la heredera y la Mao, cuando el despertador sonó y no pudo moverse para pararlo, esto acarreó consecuencias como por ejemplo que su madre fuese a despertarlo creyendo que no podía levantarse, bueno, creo que ya os estáis imaginando el cuadro, la madre por poco le da un patatús y se queda en el sitio

Su padre estaba bromeando con temas de decir que cuando son los nietos o cuantos meses llevaban, y para su horror, las chicas le siguieron la gracia esperando decir que así tenían a Issei asegurado

Sobra decirse que su padre estaba riéndose de la desgracia de Issei y su madre estaba diciendo obscenidades mientras estrangulaba a su marido por pensar que había corrompido a Issei con ese libreta pervertido naranja, marca Jiraiya

Issei en silencio pensaba que cuando descubran a verdaderos padres en el cuerpo de esta pareja y cuando el grupo Gremory y Sitri se reúnan con Konoha, se va a armar la gorda

No se equivocaba

 **En Konoha**

Konoha no lo estuvo haciendo bien después de la ejecución fracasada de Naruto Uzumaki, para cuando quisieron recordar Nami se había enterado de lo que habían hecho a su héroe y rompieron la alianza sin hablar con Konoha, así de sencillo y ahora tenían el apoyo de Suna debido a que un shinobi misterioso rescató al Kazekage y este rompió toda alianza de Konoha al hablar así de la relación que tenían con Naruto, el héroe del Kazekage, siguió Taki al saber que habían ejecutado al que salvó a su Jinchuriki y dio a entender al pueblo que su Jinchuriki no era un monstruo y encima su bijuu era muy calmado, no como el de Gaara, Siguió Haru no Kuni antiguamente llamado Yuki no Kuni por haber intentado ejecutar a las personas equivocadas, luego finalmente llegó Tetsu no Kuni debido a que Naruto les dio muchos inventos para mejorar su vida y les dio un nuevo lema para no quebrarse ante las adversidades de la vida

Konoha ahora estaba en un declive financiero que no sabían si alguna vez se salvarían de ello, todos echaron la culpa a Naruto por lo que le sucedía a Konoha debido al estado donde se encontraban, decían que habían contaminado la mente de los líderes y vueltos en contra suya, por si fuese poco el mismo Daiymo del Fuego vino a Konoha con toda su armada de Samurais y exigió ver al consejo en los escasos dos minutos

"¿A qué se debe esta reunión Tsunade?" dice Homura Mikotado

"Yo los llamé" dice el Daiymo entrando por la puerta sorprendiendo a todo el consejo, no traía cara de buenos amigos, para nada

"¿A qué se debe este honor Daiymo-sama?" dice Danzo

"Se debe, vieja momia a que tu estás bajo arresto por controlar al Hokage y al consejo de la aldea solo para tus fines perversos, SAMURAIS, EJECÚTENLO" dice y nadie le dio tiempo a reaccionar, ni siquiera a los AMBU raíz de que los samurais asesinasen a su amo

 **TSUACK**

La cabeza de Danzo rodó por el suelo sin las vendas y vio como tenía implantado el sharingan de Uchiha Shishui para controlar a las personas con él, el cuerpo de Danzo cayó sin las vendas en su brazo, pero ya era tarde como para Activar el Izanagi, Danzo había muerto y no podía hacer nada para que volviese a la vida

Las verdaderos AMBU quemaron el cuerpo de Danzo para evitar un posible Edo Tensei y quemaron todos los sharingans y el de Uchiha Shishui para así evitar controlar a nadie más, con el control mental roto Tsunade y el consejo shinobi se desmayó durante unos segundos, al levantarse oyeron todo lo que habían hecho por la vil rata de Danzo, Tsunade pateó su cabeza quemada a las altas esferas

El consejo civil se deshizo por orden del Daiymo para muchas protestas de los civiles y los que protestaron consiguieron ejecutados, solo quedó Mebuki Haruno que supo mantener su boca callada y no decir nada que la pueda matar, sin más ella se retiró sin decir ni una sola palabra

Después de hablar trajeron al novato 9 y dijeron que era mejor que trajesen a Naruto de vuelta costase lo que costase, el novato 9 asintió y Jiraiya dijo

"Puedo rastrear al Gaki y recuperar todos nuestros contactos y aliados, pero hay que tener cuidado, en esa tierra abundan los seres sobrenaturales como los demonios, ángeles caídos y ángeles y hasta dioses materiales, hay que tener cuidado" dice advirtiendo a los novatos y ellos asintieron

ellos salieron para buscar a Naruto Uzumaki

* * *

 **Y hecho queridos lectores, lamento de verdad la tardanza que puse en esta historia pero no se me ocurría nada más para escribir, lo siento mucho por la tardanza y aquí estoy de nuevo, no os olvidéis de comentar**


	2. paso del tiempo y logros

**Bueno, he recibido tanto como buenos y malos comentarios, hay uno que no se quién me lo ha puesto que me envía a la mierda a mi con todas mis historias, ?, yo no sé quien es puesto que lo ha escrito de anonimato, pero la verdad desanima mucho, pero me animó el mensaje y las palabras de aliento de Zafir09, tío, gracias, me animaron los comentarios y la gente que marcó a esta historia como favorita y como seguidora, no se os olvide comentar a no ser que sea negativo y afecte a la mente del autor, en ese caso no comentéis y si os molesta la historia simplemente, no la leáis, pero no agredáis mentalmente al autor que encima se escoña aquí solo por dejaros las historias con el fin de ocio y animación**

 **Renuncia: véase capítulo 1**

* * *

 **Con el equipo de recuperación**

Hinata estaba con el corazón destrozado, ¿cómo habían llegado a esto? se suponía que tenían una misión fácil y acaban siendo atacados por un monstruo callejero, no esperaban que esta tierra poseía tan alta tecnología, todos esos carros que se mueven por si solos, esas armas que dañan a los demás a un punto de muerte en un solo golpe con grandes daños, la cultura era impresionante tanto tecnológica como emocionalmente, Hinata se maravillo de los cuencos tibetanos y de las culturas hinduismos por la cantidad de buena fe que tienen los practicantes de esa religión

Jiraiya y Shikamaru vieron con asombro lo que vale una comida, pero estaba tan buena que se le caían los cachetes del regusto, Choji se fue con ellos, Neji vio con asombro a los luchadores de artes marciales y les desafió a un combate de entrenamiento, aun así sin utilizar chacra eran combates peligrosos, Neji sabía que no debería utilizarlo o si no serían descubiertos por Naruto y deberían dar muchas preguntas de como lo hizo, era un buen combate después de todo, los del Dojo le dieron las gracias por el combate igualmente y se fue

Lee y Tenten estaban impresionados con todas las armas mejoradas que tenían para vender a los otros, Lee se compró unos nunchakus mejorados y Tenten se compró una espada muy filosa de los mejores materiales, sobra decirse que se gastaron todo su dinero repartido

Kakashi, Gai, Asuma y Kurenahi estaban viendo con asombro una película de acción, puesto que llevaban mucho dinero haciendo trabajos incesantes para todo el mundo llevaban grandes cantidades, y aun les sobraban, para cuando terminó salieron a la calle al parque de donde habían quedado, con todo su equipo

Kiba, había encontrado un salón de belleza canina y creo que ya sabéis lo que pasó, se quedó allí toda la tarde, Shino, Ino y Sakura habían ido de compras para las provisiones y todo lo demás muy a la desgracia de Shino que tuvo que cargar con todo,

Sasuke y Sai, estuvieron hablando en el parque si ninguna actividad excepto trabajos para aumentar su dinero, algo les decía que esta misión daba para rato y meses quizás, pero para entonces ya sabrían con quién combatir

Fue anocheciendo y el grupo fue a un hotel con el dinero que había ganado algunos en los trabajos que habían hecho, ya cuando era completamente de noche vieron a un monstruo aterrorizar a algunas personas, iban a ponerse en guardia pero vieron a otras dos personas que intentaban dominar al monstruo

Como no podían ellos actuaron y aquí comienza, la historia de Hinata, de como intentaron defenderse del monstruo pero era más fuerte que ellos y acabaron con heridas, no eran graves pero eran importantes, al final las dos exorcistas acabaron el hechizo que desintegró al monstruo

"Uf, muchas gracias" dice Sasuke un poco forzado

"De nada, que sepáis que la iglesia siempre ayuda a los necesitados" dice de forma cantarina la exorcista

"¿Por cierto, sabéis donde está un niño llamado Naruto Uzumaki? sería de dieciséis años ahora" pregunta Jiraiya

"Pues no, no hemos conocido a nadie con ese nombre ¿tu, Irina?" dice la exorcista

"No, nunca me he encontrado a ese sujeto" dice Irina

Jiraiya no podía detectar mentira en ellos al igual que todo su equipo así que decidieron acompañar a las exorcistas por ahora, haber si lo encontraban, en el camino Hinata dijo

"Jiraiya-sama, ¿Cómo se enteró el Daiymo de que Danzo estaba controlando al consejo? es mi duda, porque si lo estaba controlando desde las sombras entonces ¿cómo pudo verlo?" dice confundida a la espera de la respuesta tanto de ella como la de todos

"Durante estos tres últimos años un raro shinobi estuvo ayudando mucho a los pueblos ocultos para que comiencen a formar la misma alianza y unirlos a todos, salvó a Gaara de los Akatsuki, ayudó a Taki a fomentar con su jinchuriki después de hacerlos entender que no era el bijuu y encima el mismo era muy tranquilo, ayudó a Kumo con los jinchurikis que este pueblo se los dio y salvó a Yagura de Kiri de los Akatsuki pero este desapareció de la faz de la tierra los tres últimos días a petición de destierro del consejo de Kiri poniendo a Mei Terumi al cargo de Kiri, por si fuese poco Iwa dio sus dos Jinchurikis para formar una alianza, no sabemos donde están en este momento, también he oído que Taki a dado su jinchuriki para su seguridad y la seguridad de bajar las hostilidades entre las aldeas, no sé si estarán con Naruto" dice Jiraiya con un suspiro "de todas formar no será extraño que ese shinobi a alertado al Daiymo de que Danzo intentaba controlar la aldea y posiblemente a él mismo así que lo ejecutó para evitar más problemas

"¿Qué pasó con raíz?" dice Shikamaru

"Estarán ahora en un tratamiento para ver si son capaces de llevar la vida normal civil, a los que no, se les ejecutarán para que encuentren el paraíso de Kami" dice Jiraiya

Los demás solo suspiraron tristemente pues era verdad de que Danzo controlaba a toda la raíz con su sharingan y a los niños les quitaba las emociones para que si los mayores consiguen liberarse de su control tenga a los niños para defenderle y ejecutar al adulto

Las dos exorcistas no oyeron nada sobre esa historia y era mejor así que no lo supiesen

 **Mientras tanto en Kuoh (tres meses después)**

Issei estaba de vuelta a su forma normal cuando venía al principio en esta escuela, no quería levantar sospechas de porqué su pelo era más oscuro y sus ojos más claros así que estaba en un muy avanzado Henge para que ningún ser sobrenatural o humano pudiese detectar su firma de demonio, estaba caminando a la escuela con una cara estoica y de pensamiento para cuando fue interrumpido por un sonido

Dos puños quisieron darle en el estómago, pero el como era muy rápido de reacción cogió los puños y chocó los cuerpo entre si, para cuando veía claramente quién eran los cuerpos el se sorprendió, pero no lo demostró en el aire

"Matsuta, Motohama, ¿Qué narices estáis haciendo?" dice con una voz cansada, esto era normal desde que se unió al club de investigaciones ocultas y formó un club propio de lucha de todo tipo: arte marcial, Kárate, Judo, lucha libre, lucha con armas blancas, con armas contundentes e ingenio táctico y muchas más, sobra decirse que en ese club ahora era el más famoso de toda la escuela empatando en el de investigaciones ocultas y el consejo estudiantil, ese club se llamaba el club de espionaje ninja; vinieron también algunos en el Henge avanzado como Yagura para ser un estudiante (muy a su pesar e ira), que eran los antiguos Jinchurikis y otros que vinieron como profesores como Killer Bee, profesor de literatura antigua y de poesía, que sus ventas arrasaron en el mercado más que sus patéticas rimas de rap, así que se dedicó a la poesía; Han como profesor de química y física y Roshi como profesor de geología y desastres naturales, Luego estaba Yugito Nii que era la defensora de toda chica contra violadores y pervertidos, su belleza no ayudó tampoco, Fuu Yosho (se inventó el apellido) que era muy buena en la biología y los insectos, Ukataka, también vino en el Henge avanzado para ser un estudiante como Yagura de tercer año, Gaara no lo pudo traer por la simple razón de que ahora tenía una aldea que cuidar y se negó, cosa que Issei aceptó de buena gana, la sorpresa fue la profesora de historia Kurama (ya os contaré más adelante como fue) que se instaló en Kuoh como profesora y debido a su belleza era reclamada por muchos pero como casi toda la población masculina de Kuoh tenía pareja gracias a Issei, no tenía que preocuparse mucho

"Issei, traidor, tu tienes incluso a los profesores en tu club y a las chicas hermosas de Fuu y Yugito por no decir a Katase y a Murayama qué encima también asisten a tu club y ahí no hay mirilla para ver lo que hacéis, y aparte de todo eso ¿cuando supiste pelear?" dice Motohama y Matsuta a la vez

La popularidad de Issei subió frenéticamente positiva debido a que dejó de ser un pervertido y un cerdo con las mujeres y ahora las trataba como un caballero, por no hablar de que además se llevaba muy bien con los otros estudiantes masculinos para la decepción de Matsuta y Motohama debido a que siempre les ayudaba con sus parejas

"Por qué a nosotros no nos ayudas, jolín" dice Motohama con una aura de depresión

"Será porque os intenté ayudar y todo salió en desastre" dice Issei con cara de palo y criticada, si es posible

"Pero no podemos cambiar nuestra actitud con las mujeres, es lo que nos gusta, y encima a las mujeres les gusta que se lo hagan" dice Matsuta en ensoñación para luego ver que Issei no estaba allí

"ISSEI, TRAIDOR" gritan los dos mientras todo el colegio debatía sobre ellos

"Míralos, aun sin novia, me agrada eso"

"Por no hablar de que están intentado día a día volver a Issei-Kun un pervertido otra vez"

"Que mueran ya de una vez"

Y los comentarios de los estudiantes masculinos eran peores

"Míralos, intentado infectar a nuestras parejas"

"Yo me los cargo como intenten tocar a mi chica"

"Te lo juro, porqué los aceptaron aquí si no hacen más que intentar que rompamos con nuestras chicas para quedárselas ellos"

Issei estaba sintiendo pena por ellos dos puesto que en un intento de que fracasase su consejo con tres parejas para quedárselas ellos intentaron joder a los chicos y ganaron una soberana paliza que lo llamaron el castigo divino, cabe decir que por la población masculina ahora son odiados por si no fuese poco, por otra parte no los ayudaría ya va la decimosexta vez que intenta ayudarlos, y él, ya se ha rendido, los tachó como insalvables

Con respecto a su nobiliario, aprendió muchas cosas, Kurama, que él la creía que se fue de su cuerpo fue regenerada completamente con el tiempo y se fue de su cuerpo debido a que sus padres quitaron el sello, estuvieron muy rudos al principio, pero después vieron que era alguien de confianza y le retiraron el sello, es por eso que con el tiempo se juntó de nuevo, fue su reina, para desgracia de Grayfia porque la quitó el título de la reina más poderosa del infierno y se la quedó ella, eso es una historia graciosa de que ambas reinas combatieron por el tozo de pizza de una tienda que las hace completamente a mano y con ingredientes salidos de la huerta misma que estaba tan deliciosa que incluso ellas pelearon por él, sobra decirse que Kurama acabó con lesiones pero Garyfia estuvo en coma dos semanas con Kurama vencedora, así que el título ahora la pertenece a ella

Han y Roshi, sus torres, al principio no sabían nada sobre este mundo, pero luego cuando descubrieron su fuerza y poderes empezaron a arrasar en los Rating Games como si fuesen dos maquinas súper pesadas, se les concedió el título de 'las torres indestructibles poderosas', para la gran alegría de ellos dos

Fuu Yosho, Yagura Kengi, Katase y Murayama, sus peones, también lograron mucha fama por todo el infierno como 'los peones invisibles', debido a los insectos y agua de Yagura lograron crear clones sólidos duraderos en las batallas y aunque fuesen heridos aguantarían hasta llegar a la base del enemigo y promocionar a piezas mejores

Su caballero, Killer bee, sobra decirse que fue difícil convencer a Kumo de que lo dejase en su protección debido a que era fuerte y podía defenderse por si solo, pero en el ataque de Akatsuki lograron ganarle y desde ese momento lo dejaron con el, el ganó la fama como 'el caballero invencible' debido a que puede enfrentarse a peones promocionados a reinas los ocho a la vez, eso es debido a sus espadas cortas y a su ingenio táctico, abandonando toda música rap patética puede concentrarse en otras cosas y así ser mejor peleador

Su primer alfil, Ukataka Kengi, fue conocido como 'el mejor sanador y soporte del infierno' debido a que Ukataka si envuelve a sus aliados en sus burbujas este los sanará inmediatamente de cualquier estado, herida o lesión y si le da a un enemigo esta explotará y además de dejarle fuertemente envenenado por el jabón químico y creará grandes daños y gracias a la pieza alfil y que era un jinchuriki, su chacra era descomunal

Su segunda alfil, Yugito Nii, es conocida como 'estratega azul imbatible' debido a su ingenio táctico que deja a Falbium, el cuarto Mao, a la vergüenza, y su fuego azul que por eso le dieron el título, que abrasa cualquier zona y los escudos de agua sólidos no le afectan, debido a que dispara en todas direcciones y al chocar con algo este le desintegra es muy peligroso tanto para el equipo aliado como para el enemigo, pero consiguieron contrarrestarlo cuando vieron que la chocar el fuego azul también desaparece, haciéndola casi mortal en el Raitng Game

Solo habían tenido viente desafíos de Rating Game en los escasos dos meses y todos ellos eran victorias, muchos lo llamaban 'el mejor equipo del infierno' debido a que no habían perdido ni una sola vez, muchos demonios, en el último Rating Game, habían visto como Sirzenchs Lucifer le había retado por el puesto de Lucifer a Issei Hyodou 'el demonio de la naturaleza mega poderosa', muchos creían que el puesto lo seguiría teniendo Sirzenchs

Grata fue su sorpresa cuando el nobiliario de Sirzenchs e Issei fue sacado con alguna que otra dificultad, pero los dos habían perdido todas sus piezas, ellos sabía que Issei ganó a los cuatro Maos él solo, así que era imposible que Sirzenchs le ganase en un mano a mano, y así fue

Sirzenchs Lucifer, perdió el Rating Game contra Issei Hyodou, por el puesto de Lucifer, pero sorprendente Issei rechazó diciendo que no tenía experiencia necesaria para llevar a todo el infierno, necesitaba más experiencia, Sirzenchs dijo claramente que cuando quiera tomarlo es libre de hacerlo, haciendo asentir a Issei, muchos demonios lo llamaron amabilidad y otros lo llamaron sabiduría y la minoría lo llamaron humildad, Sirzenchs estuvo llorando lágrimas ánime debido a que no se libró de el papeleo, eso fue así hasta que cuando Issei tuvo que pedir un favor al Mao de encubrir sus habilidades del Senjutsu y habilidades prohibidas secretas debido a que no querían las otras fracciones de que supiesen de que tenían armas letales que solo podían usarse una vez y nada más, los Kinjutsus, a cambio de el secreto para vencer el papeleo

Sobra decirse que el pobre Mao junto con sus otros Maos se pusieron de rodillas y suplicaron para saber cómo es que hacía su papeleo así de rápido y tan eficiente, les contó un acertijo, era así

'Quién ve lo que el cuerpo original no puede ver, esa es la razón para hacerlo a la vez'

Los cuatro miraron a Asmodeus que estaba rascándose la cabeza y le duró buen tiempo de dos horas para saber la respuesta, para cuando le llegó la idea, él lo que hizo fue golpearse la cabeza y decir 'estúpido, estúpido, estúpido, estúpido' así unas cuantas veces, sacando la gota anime a todo el mundo y dejando a los otros Maos con la duda

"Son clones simples, como los que él hace con la madera" dice el cuarto Mao y le entraron la idea a los otros tres que estaban llorando lágrimas anime y poniendo a Issei en un altar por haberles ayudado en este secreto de vencer el condenado papeleo

Los demonios de clase alta no se lo creían, un niño había vencido su tan odiado trabajo para hacerlo tres veces más rápido, mejor y más eficiente, cuando se extendió la palabra por todo el infierno se declaró a Issei como 'el dios demoníaco de el trabajo de papel' entre los muchos títulos que él tenía, para su desgracia, él no quería títulos como estos, le hacían reírse de él y bajarle la reputación, pobre

"Issei Hyodou, acérquese con su club al club de investigaciones ocultas, por favor" El megáfono lo sacó de sus pensamientos, el les comentó el mensaje y fue con ellos a el club de Rias

 **Ya en el club**

El séquito de Issei llegó al punto de encuentro de los Gremory y decir que se sorprendieron, fue un eufemismo, allí estaba gente que sabían que eran de las naciones elementales, por suerte estaban en sus nombres en código y con sus máscaras puestas, que si no se hubiese armado la gorda, por suerte el estaba en su apariencia normal de Issei Hyodou, ya cuando estuvieron todos, Rias dijo

"Ise-kun, aquí están gente que dicen buscar a Naruto Uzumaki, ¿conoces a alguien así?" dice Rias sospechosa de Issei

"¿Para qué quieren saber de ese nombre? no me malentiendan, no llegué a encontrarme con él, pero lo que sé es que inventó un hechizo que lo hizo cambiar de apariencia y de cuerpo, por eso oí hablar de él" dice Issei

"Una cosa, ¿por qué no estás enmascarado al igual que tu club?" dice Shikamaru

"Eso no te interesa para nada" dice con acidez Issei que todos se estremecieron

"Más te vale que contestes demonio, o tu clase estará en problemas por haber secuestrado a un humano" dice la exorcista de pelo azul, haciendo que Issei ponga una mueca de lo maleducada que era

"Para empezar niña sin modales, soy mucho más fuerte que tu, así que me guardas un respeto, dos: si no queréis provocar una guerra entre demonios y ángeles, siendo vosotros la causa, os lo voy a decir claramente, no os metáis en asuntos ajenos, Tres: ¡cada día se mata a humanos o se mata a seres sobrenaturales, así que no me vengáis con esa gilipollez de que dios está presente ante todos porque ese señor murió hace más de mil años cuando empezó la edad moderna, así que no me vengas con eso ¿¡de acuerdo!? !" dice gritando la última parte dejando liberar un 10% de Ki que hizo temblar a todo el mundo y la madera moverse un poco aunque nadie lo notó, las exorcistas estaban atemorizadas de este demonio, no es como otro que hubiesen visto, creías que con su protección diplomática obligarían a los demonios a darles la información que buscaban, por suerte se olvidaron o no creyeron que dios estaba muerto

"Ahora, ahora, no saltemos con respuestas precipitadas, se que todos estamos en la cuerda floja, nosotros queremos a Naruto porque es la protección de la aldea, además de ser la aldea protección a Naruto, veréis, Naruto es muy cualificado para defender nuestra villa-" dice Jiraiya siendo interrumpido por Issei

"Che, como todos los humanos venidos de esa tierra, son todos unos avariciosos, codiciosos, sedientos de poder, soberbios, lujuriosos, y más que decididos a tener más poder que él otro si eso significa traicionar al otro para conseguirlo" dice Issei decidido a dar por terminada esta reunión, los exorcistas estaban a punto de decir algo grosero pero Issei, viendo sus intenciones, dijo "No conocéis a los que habitan ese área, así que os calláis, porque yo si que los he conocido"

Mientras tanto la exorcista castaña no paró de mirar a Issei con un sonrojo, sabía que era su amigo de la infancia y había oído que el dios demoníaco de la naturaleza era conocido por su amabilidad, debieron ser estas personas, la de pelo azul, también se lo estaba pensando puesto que hablaron con mucha soberbia que ambas detectaron a millas de distancia y despreciaron por algo así

Rias estaba con los ojos entrecerrados, parece que Issei estaba conteniendo su furia a un estado inimaginable, el aura y chacra de Issei por lo que Koneko le estaba susurrando estaba diez veces más loco cuando su hermana mató a su antiguo amo y se estaba conteniendo, si no fuese porque estaba aplicando chacra de clama a si mismo a niveles extraordinarios ya habría saltado y cometido una masacre, al parecer Issei tenía gran odio con esta gente

Jiraiya y los otros pensaron que este demonio se estaba pasando así que después de una pausa dijo "chico, Konoha no es así, lleva con orgullo la voluntad de fuego"

"¿No es así? ¿lleva con orgullo, encima, la voluntad de fuego? ESTÚPIDO HOMBRE, LÁRGATE DE AQUÍ Y NO VUELVAS A MOSTRAR TU CARA EN ESTA ESCUELA O ME ASEGURARÉ DE LLAMAR A LA POLICÍA POR CRÍMENES QUE OS PUEDAN LLEVAR INCLUSO A LA INYECCIÓN LETAL, NO QUIERO QUE VUELVAS POR AQUÍ, ESA PUTA ALDEA, ES LA MÁS PODRIDA DE TODAS, SI, ESTOY HABLANDO DE KONOHA, LA VEZ QUE FUI ALLÍ NO SE ME TRATÓ CON RESPETO, SE ME TRATÓ COMO SI FUESE UN PLAGA PEOR QUE LA GRAN PESTE NEGRA, LA VOLUNTAD DE FUEGO QUE PREDICA ESA ALDEA SE APAGÓ Y MURIÓ CON HASHIRAMA SENJU" dice después de respirar agitado por el discurso tan largo que había dicho a voz en grito encima "los siento, Rias y exorcistas, por reventar así, pero la gente de este lugar mata por placer no importa si es comerciante o guerrero y si un demonio pone un pie allí, lo único que conseguirá es torturado, muerto, chupado su poder y secretos y lanzado al pozo más profundo que tienen"

"I-Issei-san" responde Asia e Issei se relajó, no quería que Asia saliese mal por su culpa, también se fijó en que Kiba no le había estado prestando atención y estaba mirando las excalibur de las exorcistas con gran odio como el miraba a los de Konoha

Para poner peor las cosas, Neji y Tenten saltaron al escritorio y atacaron a Issei con intenciones de hacerle pagar sus palabras, por si fuese poco Lee también saltó, no se esperaron lo que pasó

Issei agarró a Neji y Tenten por el cuello y las manos elevándolos en el aire de tal modo que los asfixiaba de una manera muy dolorosa mientras que Yagura detuvo a Lee con su personal mientras que Fuu lo mantenía quieto con sus insectos sorprendiendo a Shino por los insectos pero salieron mucho más impactados con las habilidades de madera de Issei

"M-M-Mokuton" dice en asombro Kakashi "¿Cómo tienes un Kekei Genkai de nuestro pueblo?"

"A esto me refería Rias, esta gente va a saltar en cualquier instante y te va a matar, por eso me desagrada tanto los seres humanos de ese lugar" dice lanzando a Neji y Tenten por la puerta y gritó "¡ ¡ ¡ ¡FUERA! ! ! !"

Los shinobis en le miedo se retiraron, no sabían que un demonio podía tener el elemento Madera de Hashirama, planearan una estrategia para unir a Issei a su aldea, o eso es lo que Issei creía, pero la actitud de Issei cambió radicalmente, para cuando los Shinobis ya se habían marchado, el se dirigió a las exorcistas con un tono suave

"Irina, mi amiga de la infancia, guárdate de esos desalmados que solo quieren chupar más y más poder, para añadirlo a su causa, nunca os fiéis de ellos, pues de lo contrario lo vais a lamentar, tu, la de pelo azul, sé más educada, o te podría ir muy mal en la vida y no lo digo por mi, si no por los enemigos que hay allí afuera, a partir de esos, si no queréis que interviniésemos, no vamos a hacer nada, solo espero lo mejor para vuestra misión" dice en un tono suave que a todos les pareció extraño, hace un tiempo estaba de muy malos humos, y ahora estaba calmado, los exorcistas asintieron e Irina iba a decir algo cosa que Issei notó "¿Si, Irina?"

"Issei-kun" dice abrazando a Issei ocsa que sorprendió a este, pero luego dijo

"No te preocupes, Irina, yo estoy aquí, estoy aquí de nuevo" dice abrazando a su amigo cosa que Rias se incomodó un poco y se aclaró la garganta para que los dos se separen

"Gracias, Issei, por ser mi amigo, todavía, además de ser un demonio" dice Irina retirándose

"Kiba, quiero hablar contigo" dice Issei cuando Kiba resopló sabía perfectamente de lo que quería hablar Issei, pero para ser sincero no estaba para otra charla de moral "No te voy a decir que detengas tu venganza, simplemente que si quieres te puedo ayudar mientras tu destruyes las excaliburs"

Vale, eso si que no se lo esperaba Kiba, solo sonrió y dijo "gracias", para luego irse con su nobiliario con las exorcistas, la nobleza de Rias y ella misma no habló por la sencilla razón de que Issei les había dicho mediante un gesto que se callen y los sigan

* * *

 **Y aquí se acaba el capítulo de hoy, guau, no os quejaréis, si queréis comentar, por favor, solo dad vuestra opinión que aunque sea mala o buena yo la aceptaré, pero por favor no agredáis aquí verbalmente al autor, por la simple razón de que, automáticamente dejo de escribir mis historias y me da igual si no están terminadas, no las voy a completar si hay comentarios hirientes, para el próximo capítulo veremos como Issei se revela como Naruto Uzumaki y les dice el porque de su actuación falsa, os vais a sorprender**


	3. asunto urgente

**Me estoy preguntando quién quiere leer mis historias y quien quiere matarme, me explico, al parecer hay un anónimo que no me deja en paz en nada, me envía PM y comentarios dolorosos, y me estoy cansando de esto, lo que más me ha enfadado, encima, es el cinismo que he notado en la escritura, al decir en todos los mensajes privados y comentarios que humildemente es solo su opinión, y me enfada bastante, es decir, yo te lleno de insultos, te llamo gilipollas, imbécil, tu historia da asco y encima me dice que la trama de mis historias es una verga, por no poner algo doloroso, y eso que ha omitido una palabra que empieza por p y tiene tres asteriscos, yo para empezar no me imagino nada bonito**

 **No me hace ni puta gracia, que me estén acosando, y el que lo esté haciendo que pare, porque al final va a pasar a temas mayores, y voy a tener que llamar a la policía, y lo digo muy enserio**

 **He puesto una encuesta que dice si os gustan mis historias o si las dejo en definitiva para siempre y la historia de adopción será 'el tercer hijo', es la única que voy a salvar, si la mayoría dicen no, y borraré todas las historias, ahora bien, si la mayoría dicen que si entonces no tendré más remedio que demandar los PM basura que me llegan, no creo que sea el mismo anónimo, pero si lo es que se prepare, por que si está fuera del país puede salvarse, pero si está dentro, le puede caer la gorda**


	4. muchas gracias

**Parece que a la gente le gusta verdaderamente mis historias, porque no he parado de recibir comentarios positivos y PM motivadores a seguir adelante, de verdad os lo digo, muchas gracias queridos lectores, estoy trabajando en los capítulos de todas mis historias, pronto los tendré**

 **Habéis sido muy amables conmigo, y tienen razón, no le haré caso a ese pendejo, no merece la pena mi tiempo, mi decisión es continuar mis historias, espero que os guste mi decisión**


End file.
